Two Daughters fill in
by SIDELINE311
Summary: This is for the Ep Two daughters its a fill in detailed summary inside. Disclaimer I don't own anything for this show. Enjoy OH Spoilers in here.


Episode add on to "Two daughters."

Scene from when they find Megan, to them carrying her to the SUV, and after. Ending at Megan talking about what she knows about Crystal. First Numb3rs story let me know what you think. S.L. One Shot?

Don's heart pounded in his ears at each step that he took to the second floor of the crappy motel.

Megan was up there. God knows what Crystal has done to her. Round the door he can't believe his

eyes laying there in a vacant room is Megan, cuffed on the floor bleeding.

"Oh, hey she's cut guys."

Kneeling on the floor next to her, he quickly removes his sunglasses to better see her in the room.

He notices that Ian and Colby are clearing the room and David is kneeing next to Megan on her

other side. Looking down at Megan, he notices her eyes fluttering open and closed, her pale

features, all sign of shock. He then looks at the cut, it's deep, he can see down into her arm, there

was tissue and muscle showing blood was flowing freely.

"Looks like an artery, Megan Megan, (to David) she's in and out of it. Megan can you hear me?"

David looks around and sees a dirty towel on the bed, he hands it to Don who quickly wraps it

around Megan's arm. Blood was now covering a large circle on the carpet.

"Let's get these cuffs off." Don said trying to clam his voice.

David quickly reaches for his keys and pulls out his cuff key, he unlocks each hand noticing how

red and raw her wrist were, _she struggled_ he thought. Looking at them again he meets Don's eyes,

he sees them too. Don is vaguely aware of Ian and Colby checking the restroom. All his focus is on

Megan, who is now sweating badly and looking very pale. _She's loosing too much blood_. Don

thinks.

"Silver Pontiac, I need to take the car." Ian said holstering his weapon.

The words selfish bastard cross Don's mind fast followed by several images of them waiting for an

ambulance, arriving at the hospital, a doctor approaching them telling him that there was nothing he

could do, she's lost too much blood. Following his attending of her funeral.

"NO, no, no we have got to get her to a hospital, she's bleeding out here, she doesn't have much

time."

Don hears a noise and raises his head. David was removing his belt and handing it to Don. He

grabbed it knowing instantly what to do with it. He used it to tighten the towel pressing down

tightly. Don then positioned himself at her top grabbing underneath her arms and starting to lift. For

a second Don felt pride of his team taking over. He didn't have to say anything for David to pick up

her feet and for Colby to rush by.

"I'll get the door to the car." He said running out the door.

"Let's go." Don said gripping Megan a little tighter.

He could feel her tense up as they start to carry her. Her arms move a little. She was struggling. His

heart broke for her.

"LAPD will be here in two minute, she's getting away." Ian said trying to get the one thing that

could save Don from having to actually live his earlier vision.

Before Don could yell at him, David beats him to it.

"She doesn't have two minutes?" David yelled slowing when he reached the stairs.

"Let's go, let's go." Don hurries him. He then feels Megan trying to move again. He tries to

reassure her that she's safe.

"We got'cha sweetie, stay with me."

---Now my add on------

Don could feel his arm slipping off from around Megan's. The blood was slick he can't keep his

hold. He doesn't want to re-adjust because that would jar her and he doesn't want to cause her pain.

Looking up he sees that Colby has the back door open waiting on him and David.

"No, Colby open the trunk, I have a first aid kit."

"You got Don." Colby just had to press a button on Don's key ring that was left in the ignition. The

back of the SUV rises up.

"Ok, easy David, set her in easy, Colby come back here."

Colby runs to the rear of the SUV.

"Take her, I'll get in here and you can hand her up, we need to set her down as gently as possible,

David once her legs are in I want you to drive."

David just shakes his head. Don carefully hands his half of a bloodied Megan to Colby.

"Easy." Don said jumping in the back of his SUV.

Colby carefully handed Megan back to Don. Colby then takes a hold of her legs from David who

then runs to the front and jumps in the driver seat. Don looks up to see Ian standing there.

"Ian, stay here and wait for the cops." Ian looking very angry nods and slams the back door to the

SUV.

"Where in David go, go; Colby grab the med kit behind you. I need all the gauze in there.

Don lays down Megan's top half. Placing a hand on the side of her face, he can feel her warmth.

"Megan can you open your eyes for me?" She doesn't move at all.

Don reaches for her pulse.

"Her pulse is slow, David call the hospital and tell them that an agent has a severed artery in the left

arm and is bleed out, what's our ETA?"

"7 minutes to the nearest hospital." David yelled dialing on his phone.

"7 minutes, ok Colby I'm going to loosen the belt slide all the gauze in there press against the

wound and I'll tighten the belt again."  
"Okay." Colby nods. As soon as Don loosens, the belt blood begins to quickly flow from her arm

all over the back of his SUV.

"Shit, move you hand Colby." Don slams the metal piece of the belt down tightening it again.

"We should raise her chest." Colby says

"What?"

"Have the blood flow away from her artery, raise her chest." Colby said sounding as if he was

guessing.

Don nods and picks Megan up and lays her head in the crook of his shoulder and arm. Placing her

hands in her lap.

"You'll be ok Megan hold on." Colby reaches down and takes her hand he examines her raw wrist

and reaches for a pulse.

"Oh, no no, Don I can't feel a pulse."

"What!" Don yelled laying her down again, he feels for the thumping under his fingers. Nothing.

"Don't do this to me Megan." Don yells at her tilting her head back. Pinching her nose, he blows air

into her lungs. Twice. Colby begins to compress.

"One, two, three, four…"

He continues onto fifteen. Don breaths air twice, fifteen more compressions.

"Damn it Megan you are not giving up, breath damn it." He yelled, leaning back down to breath

when she coughed. Her eyes started to open.

"Hey, hey take it easy."

"Don." Megan's voice was weak, and quiet.

"Yeah, yeah it's me, just stay with me ok."

"Cry,… Cr..." Megan struggles with the words.

"Crystal got away but where going to get her." Colby said laying a hand on hers.

Megan nods shutting her eyes.

"Hey, Hey Megan don't go to sleep on us, your in shock because of blood loss you might stop

breathing on us again." He said trying to joke with her, however, her eyes are already fluttering

open and shut. Don picks her back up placing her head in the crook of his shoulder and arm. Blood

was covering his hands, the floor of his SUV, Colby's, David's, and Megan's hands, Megan's shirt

and arm. God she had lost a lot of blood.

"David, how far?"

"Two more blocks."

Don lets out a breath. Several seconds later David slams on the breaks and hits the SUV in park, he

then pops the back open. Stand by the door are several orderlies, a doctor with a gurney. They reach

in and quickly grab Megan transferring to her to the gurney. The doctor turns to Don.

"What happened?"

"She was cut on the arm looks like an artery, it was bleeding badly."

"Okay, Tim call Dr. Miller on the third floor tell him we've got a patience with either a severed or

open brachial, and basilica arteries." He said to one of the orderlies.

"Who's Dr. Miller?" David asks. Don looks at Colby and David both walking with Megan's gurney

like two big brothers.

"He's our specialist on arteries and muscles; he's the best, what's her name?"

He asked prying open Megan's eye lid with his fingers shining a pen light in.

"Agent Megan Reeves." Don said watching Megan who didn't respond to the doctor prying the

other eye lid open.

"She's in class 4 hypovolemic shock, what's her pressure?" He asked another one of the orderlies.

"100/60."

"Ok let's get her to the OR."

"Dr. Miller's on his way."

The guys were stopped by a nurse as they led Megan behind two giant doors with OR and Hospital

staff only written on them. There was a waiting room across the hall.

"I'll call Charlie and Larry and let them know that we found her." David said leaving.

Larry, he was happy that Megan was happy. That's the only way that he could put it to himself. He

was jealous of course but what could he do Larry beat him to it. He liked her. No, he loved her. He

kept guiding himself saying that if it had been any other agent he would have done the same thing to

get them back but that's not true, this was his Megan, he cared for her. A lot more than he should.

-4 hours later-

Don had finally found a nurses station that allowed him, Colby and David to wash up. Wiping their

friend's blood off their hands.

Don had called Ian. He, Charlie and Larry were trying to track Crystal's moves. Don had come close

to yelling at Charlie telling him that they would call when Megan got out of surgery that he and

Larry were right now needed there to track the person who had done this to his agent.

A doctor entered the waiting room. Several people were in there along with Don and what was left

of his team.

"Megan Reeves." The three men quickly jumped up and followed the doctor out into the hallway.

"How is?"

"Is she ok?"

"Easy there guys, Miss Reeves had two nicked arteries in her arm. She lost a great deal of blood, her

temperature and vitals were very low, and she was in a severe state of shock, however, once we got

the arteries closed and some of her blood replaced; she's climbing up to ok."

"But she's going to be ok?"

"Yes, she'll be able to leave here in a couple of days. She's going to be experiencing dizziness,

fatigue, dry mouth, now this is due to the blood loss, the shock is going to take awhile to ware off,

and those symptoms include chills, and headaches, anxiety, along with some of the other symptoms

from the blood loss doubled, she'll also need to keep her arm stable for several hours, any quick or

severe movements could cause the arteries to reopen." The doctor had come to his conclusion.

"Can we see her?" Colby asked.

"Of course." He led them several doors past the nurse's station. He pulled back a glass door,

followed by a curtain.

Don walked in first. There lying on a bed was Megan. She looked a little better. She was asleep or

unconscious. Either way she was not aware of their presents.

Once the Doctor led them into the room, he turned right around and left, closing the curtain behind

him.

Don walked to one side of the bed. Reaching down he touched her hand. The blood had been wiped

off of her. Her hair didn't have traces of red in it any more, and her arm was wrapped with what

looks like to be a lot of gauze.

"Megan you still with us?"

He was responded by a low moan from her. She moved her head and squeezed his hand.

"Don?" She asked in a whisper. Trying to open her eyes. She finally opened them fully and looked

around.

Don smiled when he saw her alert.

"Hey." She said looking at him.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" David asked.

"Alive, but ok."

"Good because I really would hate to have just David here as a partner." Colby said leaning on the

tray table.

This got her to smile. Don loved her smile.

"Crystal?"

"She got away." Don said surprisingly, she must have been out of it to forget that Colby told her

that in the car.

"She's going after her kid that was Brenner's too, who had some lawyer help him ditch the baby,

there's got to be someone that helped him get ride of it."

"Hey, hey slow down, one thing at a time."

"Pierce Brenner got Crystal pregnant, and then got a lawyer sleazy enough to do his dirty work…"

That was his Megan always working. Don thought.

"Yeah, Yeah were all over it Adam Benton."

It was good to have his Megan Back.

And you guys know the rest. I'm thinking about writing a story about Megan having after effects from what my story said happened to her, like a couple of days later type thing.. If you get my drift, write what you think in your review. Oh one more thing I'm not a doctor all that stuff I googled.

Later S.L.


End file.
